


movie nights

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Shitty movies, rainy nights & a too small bed.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814743
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	movie nights

**Author's Note:**

> Just another one of my beloved _'hey, i love you'_ drabbles.
> 
> **Enjoy!**

The wind was howling outside, rain was drumming against the windows in a constant pattern and the moon was hidden behind dark grey clouds. Obito was comfortable and warm under his favorite thick blanket, his best friends body pressed against his side. 

Kakashi and him had the blanket pulled up over their heads, both of them lying on their stomachs and their eyes stuck on the TV screen. 

They were watching some trashy horror movies, a half-eaten bag of sour gummy bears before them and it just felt the same way it did when they were kids. They’ve always done their shared movie nights during the cold seasons and Obito was happy that they were still doing it with twenty-one. 

They were both home from college this weekend, staying at uncle Madara’s house in Obito’s old room. They spent their day with Obito’s extended family, playing boardgames with his cousins, bickering with his various uncles over politics at the dinner table and finally they could enjoy the solitude of Obito’s room. 

Obito’s room hadn’t changed much, Uma Thurman was still looking down at them from a Pulp Fiction poster on his wall. His single bed though, was smaller than it was as they were kids and Obito had a hard time ignoring the strong and lean body of his friend which was pressed against his for hours now. 

He caught himself a few times as he was leaning even nearer to Kakashi, Obito’s nose nearly brushing against the other’s neck as he tried to inhale as much from Kakashi’s soothing scent as he could get away with. 

Obito _loved_ how Kakashi smelled. His scent was something familiar, something which just smelled like _home_ and his friend’s scent hadn’t changed much over the last years. Not that Obito was sorry about that, quite the contrary. 

The movie they had watched ended, credits rolling down over the screen and Obito’s hands got sweaty as Kakashi rested his head against Obito’s shoulder, strands of silver hair tickling his ear. 

“Another one?” Kakashi murmured, his voice sleepy and even this was feeling like years ago. 

It was always Kakashi who fell asleep first, leaving Obito to walk across the room to turn off the lights and the TV. Now, with twenty-one instead of ten, they didn’t even bother with turning on the lights anymore and to Obito’s delight they could watch the movies on his laptop. No more unnecessary walks for him which was a success in and on itself. 

“You think you can handle another one?”

Kakashi hummed against his shoulder, warmth blossoming in Obito’s chest as he smiled at his sleepy friend. He leant his cheek against Kakashi’s head for a short moment, the scent of apples filling his nostrils and Obito had to bite on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from burying his nose further into silver locks. 

“I missed this,” Kakashi whispered and Obito threw him a slight glance, while he searched for another shitty movie to watch. 

“What did you miss?”

“This,” Kakashi took his head from its position on Obito’s shoulder and looked at him with sparkling eyes. “Just lying in your bed together, watching shitty movies and just – just being near you, I guess.”

Obito’s cheeks flushed even when he knew that Kakashi didn’t, couldn’t, mean it like _that_. They just weren’t seeing each other often since they left high-school, both of them studying in different colleges and in different towns. 

“I missed it, too,” Obito admitted, his heart beating frantically as he saw Kakashi’s lopsided smile. 

“You’re a sap.”

“Hey, you were the first one to say it,” Obito punched Kakashi in the shoulder, his friend just laughing it off and grey eyes sparkling with mischief. God, but he was beautiful. 

Obito turned his head back around, his neck cracking from the rapid speed of his movement. He winced uncomfortable, hoping that Kakashi didn’t comment on it. He didn’t. Instead he laid his head back on Obito’s shoulder, sighing softly and Obito started another movie. 

They had watched for all of five minutes as Kakashi wriggled on Obito’s too small bed and nearly sent the black-haired boy on the floor with his movements.

“What the heck, Kakashi?”

“I can’t lie on my stomach any longer,” Kakashi grumbled.

Obito groaned, wriggling his own hips to get a bit of space back. 

“What do you suggest? My bed wont’ get any bigger.”

Kakashi let his eyes roam over the bed, before nodding to himself and tugging on Obito’s arm painfully. 

“Ow! Just tell me what to do.”

“Lie down on your back, with the laptop on your legs.”

Obito sighed but did as told. He threw a questioning glance at Kakashi who was watching him intently. Obito’s heart was hammering in his chest at the look and it nearly exploded as Kakashi was lying down beside him on his side, squeezed between Obito and the wall. 

His friend laid his head back down on his shoulder and with shaking fingers Obito clicked on the play button. This time they only watched a minute before Kakashi was muttering again. 

“Hold up your arm!”

“What? Why?”

Kakashi didn’t respond as he planted his head on Obito’s chest, while he grabbed for the Uchiha’s arm and laid it around himself. Obito was stunned. What just happened? Was this real? Was he dreaming? 

Kakashi was warm at his side, he could feel the slow rise & fall of his chest against his side and Obito wriggled a bit deeper into his cushions, Kakashi humming softly. Carefully, Obito began tracing patterns on Kakashi’s shirt-clad back with his thumb and his breath hitched as Kakashi snuggled up tighter against him. 

“This is nice,” Kakashi whispered and before Obito could stop himself he had his nose buried in strands of silver hair. 

“It is,” he mumbled. 

He inhaled Kakashi’s musky scent deeply, warmth and content spreading through his body and he couldn’t help but smile. He had Kakashi in his arms, the boy he was secretly in love with for years, and, until now, he always thought that it was one-sided.

But maybe Kakashi felt the same, or something which was at least similar, because why would he snuggle up against him if he didn’t? Kakashi wasn’t one for bodily contact, the only times he ever sought out another person’s touch was when they watched movies and their bodies were pressed together, or when Rin hugged him. 

But this, this was so much _more_.

“Do you still want to watch?”

Kakashi’s voice startled Obito, and he lifted his head from Kakashi’s. 

“Not really,” he whispered. 

Kakashi hummed, closing Obito’s laptop and Obito laid it down on the floor. Kakashi was going back to his resting place on his friend’s shoulders and Obito resumed his soft caress on Kakashi’s back. 

“Obito?”

“Mh?”

“What would you do if one of your friends would tell you that they’re secretly in love with you since you were kids?”

Obito’s head was spinning and he wished, hoped to all the gods above, that Kakashi was talking about himself. 

“I –“ He swallowed heavily. “I would say that I’m feeling the same.”

Kakashi straightened up, his deep grey eyes holding Obito’s gaze and a lonely tear was trailing down his cheek.

“You do?”

Obito wiped the tear away with his thumb, before cupping Kakashi’s cheek. His friend leant into it, the corners of his mouth lifting up slightly.

“I love him very much,” Obito whispered and seconds later Kakashi’s chapped lips were pressed against his own. 

It wasn’t what Obito expected, there weren’t fireworks going off behind his eyelids and he didn’t felt sparks tingling all over his body. Instead it felt like something was waking up inside him, something long forgotten but beautiful, which now filled every pore of his body and that let him knew that _this was right_.

This was where he belonged, his home. 

Kakashi drew back, his eyes sparkling, and his lips curved up into a smile. 

Obito brushed his thumb over those full lips he just felt on his for the first time, and his own toothy grin was hurting in his cheeks. 

“Another?”

Instead of answering Obito pulled him down again, their lips clashing together and this time it wasn’t careful or soft or tender. Kakashi nipped at his bottom lip, Obito opening his mouth and their tongues curling together. 

Kakashi tasted like the sour sweets they ate that evening, and a bit minty and so absolutely delicious and Obito pulled his friend on top of him. Their bodies melted together, Kakashi fitting on top of him like a long-missed puzzle piece and his fingers were digging into the other man’s hips. 

They separated, a string of saliva still connecting them and Obito felt a laugh bubbling up his throat. Kakashi scrunched up his nose, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and that was the final straw for Obito. 

Cheerful laughter spilled from his lips, rattling Kakashi above him and pleased he saw the silver-haired man grinning, before he too, exploded into laughter. Obito was still holding him in place on top of him, and after they calmed down enough, Kakashi rested his forehead against Obito’s. 

Their breaths were mingling between them, Kakashi’s hands going up to bury slender fingers in Obito’s hair and as he saw the totally besotted look on his best friends face, Obito knew that this was what he wanted in his life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love all things _Team Minato_? Are you willing to play nice in a multishipping environment? If so, come join the new _Flying Thunder God_ server on Discord! Please fill out an introduction after joining & we'll assign you a role for further acces! We'd love to have you!
> 
> You can join us [here.](https://discord.gg/NdDAmbM)


End file.
